


【精猫】双生花（上）

by Kogitsunya



Series: 双生花 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※竹马+天降+(伪)天降的竹马+嫂子文学+ntr+3p+双龙※一句话说明：双胞胎男精×猫猫
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 双生花 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771957
Kudos: 4





	【精猫】双生花（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※竹马+天降+(伪)天降的竹马+嫂子文学+ntr+3p+双龙  
> ※一句话说明：双胞胎男精×猫猫

一切就像是命中注定的一样。

今天是卡兰和伊莱哈德结婚一百天的日子，卡兰早早地就开始回家准备弄一桌丰盛的晚餐。

手上那枚戒指象征爱情的结晶，尽管已经过去了三个多月，卡兰依旧总是会看着戒指出神，进而想到伊莱哈德的脸，然后露出一个美滋滋的笑容。

半年前谁又能想到自己会跟童年玩伴步入十二神大圣堂呢，在分别多年之后，一定是命运的安排才会让他们重新相遇，所以当伊莱哈德向卡兰求婚时，他想都没想就答应了。

卡兰还在厨房忙着清理晚餐的蔬菜，没想到却听到了钥匙开门的声音，他探出头时正好看到伊莱哈德进门，不由得有些意外。

“你今天怎么回来的这么早？不是说要很晚才能到家吗？”

伊莱哈德没有立刻回答，反倒是在放下手上的提包脱了外衣后直接走了过来抱住了卡兰，而且一上来就开始亲昵地亲吻着他的耳朵。

“等一下！”卡兰吓了一跳，红着脸推拒着伊莱哈德的胸口，“你今天怎么怪怪的……锅里还有东西在煮啦！”

伊莱哈德停下来看了他一眼便松开手，卡兰松了口气趁机跑回厨房关掉灶台的火，他偷偷拍了拍滚烫的脸颊，没想到伊莱哈德直接走到他身后又重新搂住了他的腰。

“不是说还要煮饭吗？怎么把火关了？”

卡兰刚要回答时伊莱哈德的手就伸进了围裙下面捏了一下他的大腿，原本要说的话变成一声软绵绵的呻吟，吓得卡兰急忙捂住了自己的嘴摇摇头。

“你继续做嘛，我记得你说要庆祝一下烙印一百天的。”

“但……但是……”卡兰结结巴巴地想说点什么，可伊莱哈德越发得寸进尺，甚至开始隔着衣服揉捏着他的乳尖，当思维难以集中的时候就连好好说话都变得有些困难起来。

“你今天怎么这么心急……呜……别伸进来摸啦！”

伊莱哈德停下了伸进裤子里揉着卡兰屁股的手，诡异地沉默了片刻后突然问道，“难道我平时不心急的吗？”

“你……”这个问题把卡兰问住了，他不得不承认伊莱哈德的确经常会在家里来兴致的时候不分时间场合地就开始撩他，但在今天以前起码每一次都是在家休息了一阵的，硬要说的话，像今天这种进门就要做的情况还是第一次发生。

卡兰迟迟没有回答，伊莱哈德等的不耐烦了干脆拽下了他的裤子放心大胆地继续抓揉着圆润的屁股，卡兰有点哭笑不得，可还没等他出言警告，就连衣服都被伊莱哈德解开脱下来，卡兰身上只剩下了那件围裙，而伊莱哈德却不再碰那个最容易解开的围裙带子了。

这大概才是伊莱哈德原本的目的吧，卡兰涨红了脸偷偷瞥了一眼身上的裸体围裙，心里想着反正今晚迟早也要做的，既然伊莱哈德喜欢，就羞耻这一次也就罢了。

“你还没回答我的问题呢？”

就在卡兰舒舒服服地享受着爱人的抚摸时，被重新提前的问题又让他脸红了一下才嗔怪似的嘀咕了一句，“……你可真是越来越不分场合了。”

伊莱哈德一下子抱起了卡兰，被脱下来的衣服裤子就留在了厨房里，而当他把卡兰扔到沙发上时，就连围裙都有些松松垮垮的了，大片的肌肤在围裙下若隐若现，卡兰有点害羞地拉扯着围裙的边缘想要尽可能遮掩一下身体，却被伊莱哈德扼住了手腕。

“这样太羞耻了！放开我啦……”卡兰羞愤地瞪了一眼一直在盯着他的身体出神的伊莱哈德，见他没有反应干脆抬脚踹了他一下，“又不是没见过，看什么啦！”

“我真的没见过哦？”伊莱哈德忽然回过神莫名其妙地说了一句，可没等卡兰感觉有什么不对头伊莱哈德又补充了一句，“不过我不介意你以后经常这样穿给我看。”

卡兰这才反应过来对方指的是这身羞死人的裸体围裙，在犹豫了一下之后红着脸小声答道，“看……看我心情吧。”

“卡兰，是不是只要是我的请求你都不会拒绝？”

“你今天真的有点奇怪诶，是遇到什么事了吗？”卡兰有点担忧的捧起伊莱哈德的脸，却看不出来他的微笑里有什么异样，伊莱哈德轻轻地亲吻了一下他的眼睛，一边捞起卡兰的腿一边打趣似的伸手挂了一下他的鼻尖。

“我说了你也不会相信的。”

“那可不一定！你说说看嘛。”

伊莱哈德有点无奈得犹豫了一下才低头在卡兰耳边用气音小声说道，“我今天见到了另一个我。”

卡兰费解地皱着眉毛看了伊莱哈德一眼，最终还是忍不住怀疑地问，“另一个你？是什么意思？”

代替了回答的是伊莱哈德的亲吻，话题被生生截断，让卡兰始终不能再保持专心，只不过伊莱哈德就像是无事发生过一样继续肆无忌惮地抚摸着卡兰的身体，见他有点心不在焉甚至还有意往臀缝间蹭了上去。

“所以才说告诉你也不会相信的嘛，你从小时候开始就容易为其他人的事担心过多。”伊莱哈德有点无奈地亲吻了一下卡兰的眼睛，看着他终于回神了又笑着调侃道，“这么担心我不如就用你的身体来安抚我？”

卡兰一下子涨红脸像是嗔怪又像是害羞一样在伊莱哈德的额头拍了一下，“色狼！知道我在担心你还说这种话……之前不是还说小时候的事已经不太记得了，怎么现在又想起来了。”

伊莱哈德顺势抓住卡兰的手腕舔了一下他的手心，见卡兰嗖的一下把手缩回去了又继续亲吻着他的脖子有点含糊不清地说，“因为只要看到你就会渐渐想起来了，比如说玩过家家的时候你主动说要做我的妻子，或者……”

“不要说了啦！那个时候什么都不懂所以随口说的事为什么你现在还会想起来！”

伊莱哈德有点失落地抬头看着已经羞到极点的卡兰不依不饶地耍赖，“诶——我还以为肯定是因为你喜欢我所以才那么说的，难道说我这么多年都是一厢情愿的咯？”

卡兰不忍心看伊莱哈德一脸沮丧，尤其是在重新相遇到结婚后这么久以来伊莱哈德都很少会提起小时候的事，而今天既然难得说到了，卡兰不希望他还要因此而感到不愉快，所以也只好小声地回答，“硬要说的话……大概那个时候的确是有这样的想法的，但是因为年龄还小我们又都是男生，所以并不知道那个就是喜欢，只是……只是想要一直跟你在一起……什么的。”

“原来如此，所以我向你表白也好求婚也好你都很快就答应了啊。”伊莱哈德说着揉了揉卡兰的脑袋，忽然搬起他的腿挂在腰上，指尖顺着会阴滑倒穴口，看着卡兰一下子抱紧了自己的脖子呻吟了一声后笑道，“叙旧就先到这里吧，时间不多了，我可是已经相当迫不及待了。”

时间……不多了？

伊莱哈德的话让卡兰再次感觉到了一丝异样，但就像伊莱哈德所说的一样，他并没有再给卡兰留下思考的余地，直接用下巴蹭开围裙细细品尝着软嫩的乳尖，灵巧的舌头绕着乳晕打转，轻轻咬一口就能听到卡兰的喘息。

“呜……不要咬了……”

卡兰的手指插在伊莱哈德的金发里，随着快感不时地拉扯着，他不好意思低头看被吸得泛着水光的胸口，却忍不住挺起身体将乳头往伊莱哈德的嘴边送，尤其是当肉棒被那只大手握住的时候整条尾巴都绷直炸开，即便咬住嘴唇也会有忍不住的呻吟从嘴角漏出，在这三个月里已经调教成型的身体一下子就被激起了情欲，卡兰只来得及发出一声带着颤音的喘息，一直抓在臀丘上的大手就轻轻戳了一下微张的穴口。

“好湿啊，卡兰。”

“谁让你刚刚一直……一直在吸乳头……”卡兰咬着下唇像是在抱怨，却并没有阻止伊莱哈德继续为所欲为，反而还尽可能放松身体，穴口一下一下收缩着吮吸伊莱哈德的指尖，像是在邀请他继续一样。

两根手指一下子破开了紧致的内腔，整个碾过敏感点插到底，精灵那修长的手指能进入的深度足以让卡兰尖叫起来，才刚放松的身体一下子绷紧，湿软的内壁紧紧裹着手指，更多的清液蹭的到处都湿淋淋的。卡兰双眼失焦大口喘息着，却还没等他适应了快感，里面的手指忽然屈起撑开内腔，又强行再塞了个手指进来。

“太乱来了……吃不下的……”卡兰带着哭腔摇摇头，一下子就被三个手指撑得满满的后穴吃力地适应着扩张感，明明都有些痛了，夹杂在其中的快感却更让人上瘾。

伊莱哈德一直都没有再说话，只是默默地看着卡兰那满含情欲的脸上透着淡淡的红色，微微张开嘴急促地喘息，在低头堵上被咬的艳红的嘴唇的同时，三根手指突然开始用力操干起来，让所有的叫喊都被堵在嘴里，只剩下激烈而急促的喘息声。

卡兰好不容易才从缠人的亲吻中得到一丝喘息的机会，眼尾挂着泪痕可怜地呻吟着，屁股已经被手指扩开，撑出一个有点合不拢的肉洞，淫液顺着指缝淌出来蹭的沙发上也一片湿痕，围裙已经皱成一团，不仅丝毫起不到遮挡的作用，反而更能勾人遐想。

伊莱哈德忽然把手抽走了，指奸的快感戛然而止，即将到来的高潮也生生落空，卡兰张了张嘴没好意思说什么，只好夹紧双腿下意识地摸蹭着，直到伊莱哈德把他抱起来，熟悉的肉棒紧贴在湿漉漉的臀缝间，卡兰扭了扭屁股，突然就被不轻不重地扇了一巴掌。

“唔……”卡兰耷拉着耳朵一副可怜巴巴的样子，伊莱哈德却像是无事发生一样又在被打的那半边屁股上用力抓揉着，肥嫩的臀肉在指缝间呼之欲出，卡兰被掐得哼哼几下，搂着伊莱哈德的脖子殷勤地撒起了娇。

“不要吊着我嘛……”

伊莱哈德挑了挑眉毛，贴着卡兰的耳朵轻浮地笑道，“小骚货，这么快就等不及了？刚刚还说吃不下，现在屁股被操开了就想要更大的了？”

卡兰有点委屈地晃了晃尾巴，讨好似的咬着伊莱哈德的耳朵，湿漉漉的屁股也蹭湿了抵在身后的肉棒，一开口就是带着甜腻的嗓音的哀求。

“就要嘛！老公——”

“叫我的名字。”

卡兰愣了一下，因为以往伊莱哈德更喜欢用其他的称呼代替名字，但卡兰还是乖巧地改了口，软软地叫着伊莱哈德的名字邀请他继续。

肉棒如期操开了期待已久的软穴，卡兰抱着伊莱哈德直接达到高潮，来不及适应就又被带进新一轮的快感，雪白的长腿无力地垂在沙发上，脚尖绷紧的时候一定又是一波高潮。

“伊莱哈德……好舒服……肉棒太深了……”

卡兰抱着伊莱哈德的脖子承受着越发频繁的高潮，迷迷糊糊地觉得今天的伊莱哈德似乎格外精力旺盛，只是现在已经来不及仔细思考，卡兰被干得几乎瘫软脱力，就连视线都被生理性的眼泪模糊了。

房子的正门不知道什么时候开启又关闭，脚步声轻轻靠近了沙发上正在兴头的两个人。直到一只微凉的手忽然挑起卡兰的下巴，熟悉的声音却几乎让他浑身的血都凝固了。

“我亲爱的卡兰，这就是你送我的结婚纪念日礼物？和另一个男人搞在一起？”

“你……为什么……”卡兰僵硬地回过头看着两张一模一样的脸，忽然想起了伊莱哈德说过的话。

另一个伊莱哈德。而且显然，刚刚突然出现的这个才是自己真正的烙印对象。

那……刚刚起一直在跟自己做的人又是谁？

“你现在一定在想我究竟是谁吧？但我要先声明一个事实，我就是伊莱哈德，真正的伊莱哈德。”

抱着卡兰的精灵忽然顶了顶胯，快感唤回了几乎呆滞住的意识，卡兰难以置信地看了他一眼，又将视线挪回到后来的精灵身上，如同停止了思考一样。

“他说的没错。但跟你烙印的人也的确是我，伊莱哈德的哥哥伊莱伯恩。”后来的精灵也坐在了沙发上，两个人一前一后地把卡兰夹在中间熟稔地抚摸着他的腰侧，贴着猫耳轻声笑道，“硬要说的话是伊莱哈德不好哦，谁让他一直都不向他的小朋友说明他还有一个双胞胎哥哥，之后见到我时又那么得意洋洋地向我炫耀他有了一个好朋友，所以说你那天在乌尔达哈撞到我并把我误认成他的时候我就想，这么有趣的‘朋友’我为什么不能也认识一下呢。”

所以“伊莱哈德”才会不记得小时候的事，所以“伊莱哈德”更喜欢用其他称呼替代名字，因为他不是真正的伊莱哈德。

卡兰难以接受这个事实，眼泪噼里啪啦地落下来，但两个精灵却视若无睹一样地亲吻抚摸着他的身体，就像没有丝毫的歉意一样。

“为什么会这样……”

“还没有理解吗？”伊莱哈德抬起头轻轻揩去卡兰的眼泪露出一个渗人的微笑，“我和哥哥因为父母离婚所以被分开抚养，所以小时候你的邻居是我。”

“而半年前你错把我当成了弟弟，所以跟你烙印的人是我。”伊莱伯恩补充完了后半句看着依旧没有缓过神的卡兰轻浮地笑起来，“你也有错哦？既然当年早就喜欢我弟弟，为什么还会把我和他弄混？”

卡兰张了张嘴却完全不知道该说什么，过量的信息让他彻底无法思考，所以当又一个同样粗长的东西突然顶上他的后腰时他才惊慌失措地叫道，“你们干什么？！”

伊莱哈德抱着卡兰的腰将他微微托起来，一根手指试探着顺着缝隙挤进穴里，卡兰痛的拼命挣扎，却被伊莱伯恩压住了脊背，只能被迫接受进一步的扩张。

“好痛……不要……”

“为什么不要，就算你当初喜欢的是伊莱哈德，别忘了告白的人是我求婚的也是我养家照顾你的也是我，就算我说不记得过去你不还是愿意跟我在一起吗？既然如此你也是爱我的不是吗？”伊莱伯恩一边说着一边进一步撑开卡兰的身体，尽管温柔却也不容抗拒。

卡兰已经哭得稀里哗啦的了，伊莱伯恩说的这些他完全无法反驳，儿时的感情还过于单纯，尽管最初的好感源于伊莱哈德，让爱情发芽的却是遇到伊莱伯恩之后，这对兄弟如同魔鬼，用谎言将他拖入了地狱深渊。

“一直哭又有什么用嘛，不管是我还是哥哥，至少我们两个都是认真喜欢你的哦。”伊莱哈德忽然挑起卡兰的下巴，看着那双绝望的眼睛无动于衷地笑道，“所以我们可以一起的嘛。”

伊莱哈德还在说话的时候，另一跟性器慢慢挤进了身体，几乎要撕裂的感觉让卡兰惨叫出来，但伊莱伯恩完全没有停下来的意思，在伊莱哈德的配合之下，硬是在卡兰的身体里也占了一席之地。

“痛……进不来的……做不到的……”过于急促的喘息让卡兰已经有点头晕眼花，被撑到极限的穴口紧绷地疼，但他来不及继续适应了，因为兄弟二人已经开始如同竞争一般争相操着娇嫩的内腔，两人份的插干所带来的快感远大于二倍，在极度的疼痛过后，卡兰的身体又开始不受控制地高潮起来，软穴缩紧却又被硬生生操开。

“我要……不行了……”

“这可是我们一起给你准备的结婚纪念日礼物，不可以不收下哦？”伊莱伯恩亲吻着卡兰的颈后伸手捂住了满是泪水的双眼。

“一个人也好两个人也好，只要是你的话一定不会拒绝吧？”伊莱哈德抚摸着炸起毛的尾巴舔了舔已经叫到干渴的嘴唇。

卡兰徘徊在意识模糊的边缘，儿时玩伴的脸与新婚丈夫的脸在不断切换，两个都带着相同的效果，伸出双手将他拖进了无底的黑暗。

一切都，像是命中注定的一样。


End file.
